The administrative core will function to keep the PPG a highly integrated and interactive consortium of 4 independent labs that together comprise 14 scientific personnel at the Harvard School of Public Health and the Brigham and Women's Hospital. The 4 principal investigators and their respective co-investigators will meet together regularly to share data, plan this application and discuss how it can be optimally managed to enhance scientific communication and further collaboration. Meetings will be held every 8 weeks attended by the 4 Pis, their co-Pis and selected program scientists. Each meeting will include a brief summary of new developments in each of the 4 projects, followed by an in-depth review of one or more of the projects and an analysis of progress and problems. We will take advantage of our highly respected Scientific Advisory Board, the members of which we will consult with on an ad hoc basis throughout the year. In addition to running the educational and information-sharing program, the administrative coordinator will arrange all meetings, collect, sort, arrange and file all materials related to the PPG. The administrative coordinator will also serve as a contact person for all investigators and their lab personnel involved in this project. Coordination of all materials related to this project will be the main priority of the administrative coordinator.